Wonders of the world
by Princess lost in darkness
Summary: a royal princess and goddess what will happen in mine story R&R please have fun reading and reviewing HIHI rate will go up later in the story for now it T


"This mine first try to a Troy story so work with me will ya."

SUB: This an "What if" story where everything is told in an different story line. In mine story Achilles, Hector, and Patroclus never dies. And I'm introducing an another character. Who is royalty and Goddess but isn't acknowledged. What kind of secrets lies in her past. How will mine story end: Good or Bad. R&R

Chapter 1

Theresia was working by an inn where a lot of soldiers came by after an fighting, she know how to fight and to hold her own. There are alot of men who where rude and mean to her but she didn't care because she is a trained female warrior (A/N: she trained her self but it is in her blood sorry). her care takers where murdered by

Now she was 20 years old and developed into an beautiful woman. She was not that muscular but she had strength of an thousand men. Then one day there came war to the island because Agamemnon wanted the island. Theresia couldn't help herself that she wanted to fight because it's in her blood(A/N:duh, her father is the god of war for those who didn't knew that ).

The Myrmidons where there and with them their new king Achilles and with him was King Odysseus but also his cousin Patroclus. Theresia had an armor that she made herself and along with a sword. She killed many of Agamemnon's men. It continued the whole afternoon.

Theresia was standing on the edge of cliff overlooking the battlefield. Eudorus saw her covered in blood and stacking to her next victim the leader of the army of Agamemnon his name was Aristarchos. He didn't notice that she was sneaking behind him, Eudorus did notice and was fascinated that a woman could fight so well and could last this long.

So he gave a signal to Achilles to look up a head. He nodded and saw a woman killing Agamemnon army leader Aristarchos.

The Greek army retreated to their camp on the beach. Theresia was on a piece of an mountain hiding from the Myrmidons and the leftovers of the Greeks. She was hiding to tent to her wounds, mostly gashes but non to bad. But what she didn't know that Achilles and his right-hand man Eudorus were searching for her. But she was very well hidden. Because she was in an under-water cave where she came every day since she was eight years old. Now it is her favorite place to hide from unwanted company and to get away from the inn once in awhile. Her stepmother took her to this place before she died and said: "If you can't find the answer I'll listen and you will get your answer."

That is why the place was sacred to her. Nobody would ever know of it existence. Then she looked at the water she saw it was dark so she dove into the water (without the armor of course), and came to the surface of beach and saw the Myrmidons by the campfire laughing and eating. Then she saw Achilles and his right-hand man Eudorus and Patroclus talking. So She dove into the water again and swam away from the camp to the other side of the island.

When arriving there she sneaked to the inn and took a bath to calm her nerves and her mind. She had many nightmares from her fights because this was not her first fight. Her first fight was when she was five or six years old she knew how to weild a sword and shield, her stepfather was attacked by a band of thieves, she was in the back of the wagon (A/N: She lives on a big island that is twice the size of continent of Australia.)

_Flash back_

_She couldn't remember anything before she came to the inn. She was stronger than most girls because she could lift an man up from the ground and hold there for almost an hour. She has dirty-blond hair medium length and she had one blue and one green eye where one could drown in. She was 5'9ft tall. There were a lot of families staying in the inn. She also could fight with any weapon she could get her hands on. But there was one problem, she didn't know where she came from and who she really was and who her family is. _

_She was told that she washed up on the shore when she was only an infant in an basket. But what she didn't know was she was the child of Aphrodite the Goddess of love, lust, beauty, and Ares God of war, murder and bloodshed. They where lovers once, but Aphrodite was afraid that her husband Hephaestus would kill the child,_

_so she send her child to an remote island where she came to be And she was well hidden but the thieves burned the wagon so she had to jump out just to make it out in time. And she had to defend herself from any harm. Her stepfather didn't do well because 4 days after the attack he died do to his injuries. Her stepmother was miserable after her husband died she raised Theresia on her own. But she died a few years later. Then Theresia came to work at the inn._

_end Flash back _

She went out later that day to go to the hideout but was caught by the Myrmidons but she fought then of her but then the Great Achilles came to the stage. He sized her up she did the same with him.

"So understand that you are a big trouble maker around here and killed only the swine's men. Why not mine men." "Because I have nothing against your men and your people M'King." She gave smirk. "So you do know who I'm." " Yes, I know you king Achilles, your mother is the lady Thetis and your father is King Peleus may the god be merciful to his soul."

Achilles was shocked that someone knew his family. "How do you know mine family" But she just knew, like it was printed into her mind.

aaah the cliffy disease hit this story already oh my. sorry for the short chappie but i want to know how this story will roll with the readers. So have fun reading and i hope the other chapter will be up soon

lots of love


End file.
